Mansion's Secrets
by missfunky909101
Summary: NaLu AU: A mansion where everyone is like family. They live everyday like a gift and try live each day to the fullest. 17 year old Lucy Heartfilia is the daughter of a wealthy family and is falling in love with the wrong person. The mansion holds many secrets. Join the characters to be in on the secret too. Hope you enjoy
1. Prognostics

Mansion's Secrets

The morning sun shot its goddam light onto my face as I start to wake up. Oh sun, why must you torment me so? I don't want to be awoken by your brilliance that shun upon me. I don't want to deal with what's in store for this day. Please sun, go back and show your rays dying out. It won't listen to me. The sun has its own dilemma. It has to provide strength for every living thing out there.

My name is Lucy Hearfilia, and I want to go back to sleep. I live in a mansion with my dad, older brother, younger sister, maids, and my fallen mother. My dad is a pretty busy man. I don't blame him for not checking up on me EVERY day, but he acts abnormally around me and my siblings. My older brother is called Natsu. He has this problem with being obnoxiously loud and great at making anyone smile. My little sister Wendy is a kind-hearted 12 year old who is sometimes clumsy. As for our beloved mother, she has passed away. But she was the nicest woman I knew.

And as for our maids-

"Good morning Lucy-sama~"

Well, there you go.

"Mirajane, how many times have I told you that I don't need you to act all formal around me?"

"Ara, ara~ what would you like me to call you then? Lucy-dono?"

There she goes again with her 'lord' talk. I am not getting in on any of her role-plays ANY time soon. I usually prefer to be addressed normally. I don't even deserve the honorifics Mirajane has just mentioned.

"Mira, if it satisfies you, then at least just call me Lucy-san."

"Hai hai, Lucy-san. However, you need to wake up for your daily run with Erza. You know her and her schedules. So hurry and wake up, Lucy-san!"

"Only say it once."

"Say what once, Lucy-san?"

"…'Hai hai'…" (Hai means yes. In this case: Yes, yes.)

"Hai, hai!"

"GET OUT MIRA."

After I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, went to the shower, got an energy drink and got into my running gear, I found myself walking out of the mansion. I see a very determined Erza waiting for me impatiently. Better get out of the mansion to greet her finally.

"And so I arrive like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarten picnic."

"Lucy-san?"

"Hey Erza."

"First of all, why are you so late? Second, what's with the weird simile?"

"The sun was being mean and Lisanna wouldn't let me sleep until she finished chapter 1-2 of Super Paper Mario."

"So basically it's all Lisanna's fault?"

"Well sorta."

Let me fill you in with my friends and their roles. Mirajane is my personal maid/one of my closest friends in this mansion. I know maids are supposed to be all formal and not talk so much, but my dad doesn't mind that I get along with the maids so well, that they have become my friends. She has long white silky hair and is incredibly gorgeous. Then there's Erza. She's an alpha female. She is strong and has pretty scarlet hair. She makes me exercise every day. And last mentioned, Lisanna. She is not so much of a maid, but a coffee server downstairs. Since she is stuffed down there with only one other waitress, she gets all hyped when she finally gets to hang out with me, Wendy, Gray and Jellal. I'll introduce the others later on, but Lisanna always forces us to stay up and commentate on her playing video games. She is Mirajane's sister, so naturally she's a beauty.

"So don't blame the sun, Lucy."

"But-"

"Okay, it's time to go off and jog. Let's head off!"

That's Erza for you. She turns around and leads off with a standard-paced jog. Seeing as though I'm very unfit, this is a good enough speed for me. We jog off far into the distance and as soon as I blink, we're slow pacing ourselves through the vibrant pathway with flowers perking on the hedges.

"These flowers are motivational. They're talking to me!" Erza glows.

"Yeah, well I'm tired."

"Just listen to me and you'll be fine!"

"Just make out with Jellal and maybe I-"

Smack. I tripped. Good job Erza, that really makes things better. I said I'll explain who the other people are, but let's just say that Erza and Jellal have a soft spot for one another. Yep. To servants in looove~ That's why it's crucial for them to suck it and start locking lip-

"Likewise with Natsu." She snaps.

I was not expecting that. Did she just suggest that I and Natsu should start making out? We're sibling for goodness sakes! I don't know why everyone thinks we have some incest shit going on.

The rest of the trip back to the mansion was quite awkward. I could capture moments where Erza would randomly start blushing. I bet $30 she was thinking of Jellal. Now I'm in the library. After the jog, I decided to meet up with Gray and Levy. The library has this mechanical chair that moves which ever direction you want to. The rails help guide where you want to go. Heck, you can even go upstairs without GOING up the stair WITH YOUR LEGS. The chair does that for you.

"Here's your cup of coffee Miss Lucy." Gray offers. I guess now's a good time to introduce the friends I have mentioned so far.

Gray is my personal BUTLER. Not a maid. He is like an older brother to me, though I already have one that is a lot more obnoxious than him. But it's not like I could call Gray COMPLETELY normal. He has this problem where he always strips his coat off. It's highly un-professional of him, but I don't mind that much. Good thing he doesn't strip his singlet as well, right? Or worse…

Levy, who is strolling through the books like me, is a petite friend of mine who loves books to death. She isn't a maid, but is in charge of the library. She was hired because of my dad who couldn't be bothered finding books in such short time. Levy is also one of my closest friends since we share a mutual love for books and literature.

Jellal is my childhood friend. He like Levy has odd blue hair. He has a red tattoo down the right of his face. His dad used to be good friends with mine, but unfortunately, he died during a terrible accident. Since my dad and his dad were always good friends, he would hand out with me, Wendy, Natsu, Mira, and Lisanna as a kid. Now my dad gave him the role of being HIS personal butler.

Remember the other waitress I mentioned that works with Lisanna downstairs? Well, her name is Cana. She's about the same age as me, and is a crazy alcoholic. Like Jellal, there's a special reason to why she has a role in this mansion. She's the daughter of the rich man called Gildarts. My dad took advantage of the fact that they have no brains, and hired Cana to our mansion. Cana was happy about working here anyway, so she accepted. This was sort of a big deal since she's becoming a famous model of sorts.

There are quite a few more people I still need to introduce, but that can wait till later. Right now, I have a coffee waiting for me.

"Woooh Wee~ Thanks a lot Gray! I needed this after a long and frustrating jog." I say as I gulp down the rest of the coffee, rather un-lady like. I make a satisfied groan as I sat the mug back to the plate Gray gave to me. I then stand up, feeling like I need to stretch.

"Lucy, have you found the book called 'Guide for the making of coat hangers' yet?" Levy asks.

"I'm surprised the almighty Levy-chan needs help finding a book, right Gray?

"What the hell even guys? Coat hangers? There are books about those? Who reads that stuff?"

"Pssftt. Speak for yourself Gray! I need to hang out some stuff." Levy snaps.

"Speaking of hanging out and stuff…" I start. I purposely wrap my arms around Gray's neck and lean forward to continue my sentence.

"You wanna hang out or somethin'?" I ask, not teasing or anything. But I need to get back at him for all the 'invading private space' stuff he's done.

"You trying to tease me or something Ladybro?" Gray asks.

"Nap. Just trying to annoy you." I admit.

"Why you!" He tackles me and starts ruffling my blonde hair that is now no longer straight anymore. He gives me that look that says 'had enough yet?' He starts ticking my sides, while still ruffling my hair. And then a door slams open.

"Hey Levy, was wondering If I could-" Natsu enters and stops to register what was going on.

"THE HELL ICE-PRICK?"

After a few punches delivered by Natsu and Gray (to eachother), we settled down at a spare room nearby. Gray continued to clean up some stuff back at the library with Levy. Now I'm patching Natsu just like I did with Gray a few minutes ago.

"Luce, what the hell?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's pffgtshipkhup?!"

"English please."

"SO YOU LET GRAY INVADE YOUR 'PRIVACY' AND NOT YOUR LOVING OLDER BROTHER? WHAT THE HELL, LUCE?" He emphasised the 'privacy' part.

"Natsu, I'm your sister for god's sake. We can't act so close to each other and be all-"

"Lovvey-Dovvey?" He cuts in.

"Natsu, no."

"You love Gray."

"Do not."

"Then hug me."

"No."

"Lucy, why must you torment me so?"

Tick tick tock, drip drip drop. An unexpected rainfall and an expected clock ticking away. I wonder if the rain would stop once both hands on the clock reach the top. I can just see Mira barging into my room and telling me to get ready for lunch. 2 minutes until my prediction comes true. No. That's not it. It's a prophecy. That is what I will decide on and I'm sticking to it.

The rain doesn't seem to be letting down anytime soon. Has my prophecy been undone right after I've created it? Tick tick tock, drip drip drop. The door slams open.

"A happy noontime to you, m'lady~" Mirajane cheers as she interrupts my thoughts.

"It's not noon yet, Mira."

"It is in 4 seconds."

….

My prophecy has been undone. Such is the way things work. No matter how much thought I put into it, my mind-stored prognostics will fail me. Just like the sun did. You have failed me. Both time and the sun are to blame for. I blame you for knowing everything. I shall shit on you.

"It's time, Lucy-san!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Only say it once!"

"GODDAMIT MIRA."

She leaves off and closes the door, hinting for me to change into proper attire, since a guest is visiting us shortly. This guest has come from a land, far away. No but seriously, they just needed to confront my father, however he's not here. Thus, my older brother Natsu will be doing the talking… Not the most assuring thing. But they just want to discuss some matters that are probably really boring.

I change into a top that has a picture of a rose on it. The top is all frilled. I wear long navy jeans and messily make a bun in my hair with a pencil. Simple. Nice and simple. I look at the mirror one last time and head off, shutting my door on the way.

The rain pours down heavily. You can't even hear the delicate drops anymore. Slips, splosh, fwoosh. That's more accurate I walk down the corridor, down the stairs, and into the dining hall. It's a thing. You have to walk so much just to get there. IT'S A THING.

Makarov, the elder. He's our advice man. He's also sitting at one end of the table to help backup anything Natsu says today. He doesn't make any decisions, just backs up. He is a short man with a balk head, except the side of his head. There is hair sticking out on both sides. He's a kind man, who has been around the mansion for years. He's very wise. That's why he's here!

"Good afternoon, master Makarov." I greet, trying to sound polite. This is not Japan. We don't have to use Japanese honorifics. In this household, we're allowed to speak both English and Japanese. So I just greet his with 'master' at the front.

"Good afternoon to you too, child. How has your day been so far?" He asks.

Well, I had to wake up very late because of Lisanna, be frustrated while walking with Erza this morning, being accused of having a thing for Gray, and my prophecy not being legit.

"It was fine."

"And my name is Cana."

Sigh. He knows. He knows whenever anyone is sad or feeling unwell. When someone is jumpy or when someone is guilty. He can see through you. He is one wise guy. He knows. You don't know.

"You and your special-power eyes, master."

"Do you want any help of sorts, child?"

"Not now master. It's no big deal."

Four feet stepping on each stair level to another. One is light, the other is not as light. The door opens and welcomes their presence.

"Luce-nee! Sensei! Konnichiwa~" Wendy chimes as she walks in with Natsu by her side. He nods with Wendy, hinting the same thing.

"Good afternoon, Wendy!" I chime back. Master says the same thing but with 'child' at the end. After our good afternoons, the two walk in, making their way to one side of the desk. I sit on the chair that's on the other side of the master. Wendy sits next to me, and Natsu sits next to her. Wendy leans in to my ear to whisper something to me.

"Natsu has been telling me that he has been feeling down ever since he saw you with Gray. Try cheer him up a bit, Lucy-nee!" Wendy whispers quietly into my ear. Natsu is acting like a baby, he should know better! I bet he's just sad that I didn't acknowledge him.

"Natsu, psst." I lean on my chai to tap him. He looks at me with a sad look plastered onto his face.

"I'm really sorry; I'll make it up to you!"

"Why?"

"You're sad, right?"

"Yes."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"No."

"NATSU, I'LL DO WHATEVER, I'M SORRY." I shout whisper at the same time.

His whole face lightens up and a grin appears on his face. The look of 'really?' is planted onto his face. Gosh, what did I do? As long as he feels confident, he won't mess up the meeting today. I don't think I've talked about Natsu and Wendy enough, have I? Well, let's see.

Wendy is a 12 year old girl. She has long DARK BLUE hair that is usually in tight pigtails. She has sharp canine teeth. Her signature clothes are usually a yellow dress that is knee-high with white polka dots. A red ribbon is tied across her waist, forming a bow behind her. She wears tight comfortable maroon boots, which is not high-heeled. She is always followed by her personal white cat that our mum got for her. Her name is Carla. She too wears a bow around her neck.

As for Wendy in character: She is a very kind girl who tries to go on things smoothly. She has a habit of being very clumsy, but when the moon comes out, she becomes just like Lisanna. Wendy may seem cute and petite, but she is like Lisanna, and I'm afraid that unlike Lisanna, she will bite and it will HURT because those are some sharp canine teeth. She also has a thing for pairing people in the house up, just like Mirajane. Maybe she's actually their sister?

And then Natsu. He's 18 years old, a year older than I. He has pink spiky hair that points in each direction. He's lean and pretty muscular. His normal attire consists of a scaly scarf around his neck, a light red jacket and long black sweatpants. He usually wears sneakers, but when alone, he wears slippers. You can hardly see it, but he has a tattoo on his wrist. It pictures a red dragon. Like Wendy, he is followed by a fellow feline. He was a BLUE cat and his name was Happy. When Natsu was little, he accidentally spilled blue dye on his cat. Fortunately, he was alright.

As for Natsu in character… Well: Natsu is an idiot. He gets into fights with Gray almost every day, he gets overly attached to both me and Wendy, gets jealous and sad whenever Gray and I hang out, and Is the best brother I could ever have hoped for. He's there for me whenever I'm down in the dumps, and always protected me and Wendy. He is extremely loyal to all his friends and never forgets it. Though he has problems, his kindness and loyalty make up for it. But even after all this, he has one major flaw…

"Anything? Luce, you promised~" He suggestively looks into my eyes.

He's a flirt.

Speaking of flirts. The door opens to reveal two males.

"Hello again, princess~"

Oh.

"L-Loke? You're our guest?" I exclaim, rather un-lady like. The other male seems to be his assistant. I don't have to worry then. I get up from my chair and skip towards him and tackle him, hugging.

"Loke, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise my lovely future wife!"

"Shut up, Loke!"

"Shhh, I'm kidding!"

"So did you actually want to discuss something, or did you just want to surprise me and taste the chef's magic?" I ask.

"The latter."

"Thought so."

Natsu and Wendy look up at me. Natsu, shocked. Wendy, blushing.

"L-L-Lucy-nee! I congratulate you in your wedding!" Wendy says blushing, getting up and bowing.

"W-WHAT?" WENDY, WHAT?

"Well, I don't blame her for misunderstanding, we do make a perfect match~" Loke admits. Seeing as though both of them are shocked even more than before, I'll just explain all this to them real quick before Natsu throws a tantrum.

"Guys, this is Loke. Loke, these two are my siblings that I used to always go on about back then. Natsu and Wendy." I point

Natsu and Wendy blink twice.

"When mum and dad used to take you two to the dentist to check your canine teeth, I would be baby-sited by Loke's dad. Loke would always come over and play with me. He's my childhood friend who has always been here when you two where gone to the dentist."

'Oh' was the face that both Wendy and Natsu made-

"Also, sometimes, me and Lucy would go to the treehouse we made long ago and kissed there~ Lucy would always ask for-"

"WAIT, WHAT?" Natsu practically yelled.

"Ara, ara~ Natsu-san, food's ready." Mira randomly barges in from the kitchen.

"Don't worry Natsu-nii, Loke's probably teasi-"

"LOKE YOU IDIOT, DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" I yell to Loke, unaware of what I just spurted out. Uh oh…

"WAIT A MOMENT, HOLY CRAP." Natsu yells, trying to register what I just said.

That wasn't worded well… Oh glob…

A/N: I made another story! I know I should be writing my Melody fan-fiction, but this story came to mind while I was at school. It sounded more interesting in my head, alright? But anyway, I hope you like it. If so, leave a review and a fav 3 (couldn't be bothered editing it, so sorry if there are mistakes...)


	2. Game squad

Mansion's Secrets

A/N: (SO A REVIEWR THOUGHT THIS WAS A LOLU FANFIC BUT YOU ARE MISTAKEN. THIS IS A NALU FANFIC. NALU OTP) so I decided that I would start getting on with this story soon xD I hope you like the new chapter~

~-and so-~

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I want to go back to sleep. I don't want to deal with this right now. Sure I'm happy to see my old friend Loke, but I don't want him spurting out nonsense that never happened. But such is the prophecy. This was destined to happen. I guess I have no other choice but to go through this.

"Okay guys, let me explain." I start.

"There really isn't anything to expla-" I shuted Loke with a glare before he could finish his sentence.

"It's true that I and Loke were friends, but I never kissed him or had a crush on him. Heck, even Mirajane can defend me on this one!"

"She's right, you guys." She admits cheerfully.

"Now if you guys would just not bring it up ever, because it's not true…"

Nastu and Wendy look at each other, trying to figure out and understand everything. They nod at each other and turn their heads to me. "Sorry Lucy-nee, I misunderstood." Wendy says. Meanwhile, Nastu is pouting at me.

"Look Natsu-"

"It's a promise, right?" Natsu asks.

"I promise that he/I never made a move on me/her." He sighs and pulls his arms behind his head, resting it on his hands. "Okay, I believe you, Lucy."

~-and so-~

Loke left after our lunch meal. What a crazy day, and Lisanna hasn't even entered it yet. However, I am now locked in a room with Natsu. He is thinking. Yeah. I know right? Natsu actually thinks. I'm nervous about the promise. What is he going to make me do? Is his flirtatious side going to activate?

"I did some thinking Luce, and I finally remembered what I want from you!" Natsu finally speaks. I gulp really loudly afterwards.

"You will finally hug me!"

"What?"

"It's a promise, Lucy~"

I sigh. I pick myself up and make my way towards the beanbag he's sitting on. There's enough room for me to sit on his lap and wrap my arms around him. And so I did. I sat sideways on his lap and wrapped one arm around his spiky pink hair, and the other around his back. I rest my chin on his neck and decide to tease him by whispering:

"Good enough, one-chan~?"

He started to fidget and I could feel his face burning. He's probably confused at my teasing and my passionate hug. THIS IS FOR ALL THE TIME HE HAS TEASED ME. I am an alpha female now.

"L-L-Luce? Wh-what has got in to you?!" He stuttered basically every word.

Now that I think about it, I don't ever show that much affection to my siblings. When I do, they get surprised and shocked, as if they weren't expecting it to happen. But it's a thing, so it happens. Destiny decides fate, and this is what Dragneel gets.

"Onee-chaaaan~?" I pull back and stand up. That's enough payback.

"I-I could get used to this." He finally says back.

"Pervert."

"Call me one-chan!"

"Peeeeeerv."

Before Natsu could snap something back at me, the door slams open, revealing a blushing Mirajane. Her whole face was scarlet red. What's gotten into her?

"LUCY YOU IDIOT." Mira cries.

"What? What happened Mira? What did I do?" I ask, confused.

"YOU AND NATSU HAVE BEEN TOGETHER ALL THIS TIME AND ACTED AS YOU DON'T KNOW THE CONCEPT OF ROLEPLAYING, WHEN YOU WERE DOING THE EXACT SAMEMFFGUIGEJKGNJRIBHDFVSJKDNMNBGH"

Oh crap, she heard? That's what I get for being a piece of shit. Such is the way prophecies work. I mentioned Jellal, I was coupled by Erza. That led me to all this crap. Gray tackled me. Nastu misunderstood. He asked for a hug. Loke came. He did the thing. And now I'm here. Mirajane thinks I roleplay with Natsu. Nice. Thanks sun! Because of your stupid chores, I have to go through all this. Oh the agony.

~-and so-~

The dazzling daylight is slowly fading away. The sun's rays have now come to notice. Sun, why must you be better than me? First you shine your brilliant lights, and now you form your marvellous evening rays. I wonder what a lowlife like me could do. I will surpass the sun. I will go to….

"Hey there shortcake~"

"Howdy, Cana."

I will drink until the night is neigh. Who am I kidding? Drinking with Cana won't do me any good. I can't shun even a tiny bit by drinking. Once again, the sun has surpassed me.

"So you finally decide to see me, bitch."

"Language, Cana."

"Gyaaah! It's not my fault you never pay attention to me! You haven't come down here in ages."

By 'down here', she is referring to the coffee place downstairs. This is where Cana and Lisanna work. The maids and butlers usually come down here to rest up. The place was made exclusively to the workers here for that. I used to always come down here.

"Sorry Cana, but I'm becoming too lazy to drop by…"

"Then what should I doooo?"

"Lisanna. She works alongside you, Cana."

"Lisanna doesn't stop talking about video games!" At least I'm not the only victim of her obsession targets.

"Well, I heard Erza is bringing guests tomorrow, so you can look forward to that."

"But Luuuuuuce…"

"Bye."

"Ehhhhhhh."

~-and so-~

Well wasn't that just a blast? I want to spend some time with them all, I really do! But I'm just too lazy. Yep. Lazy. That's my excuse. I was actually thinking of holding a feast, where they can just chow down and relax. They deserve to have fun. But I'm too lazy. It's a THING.

The sun has also finished its task. What an overachiever. There are a few hours left until Lisanna decides to hold her game time extravaganza, as she likes to call it. As always, Gray, Wendy, Jellal and I will be there at the same time every day. I guess I'll go clean up the gaming room for her.

Beanbags. T.V, wooden bed, mini desk, 8 different consoles and they are all covered with junk. Every night the room becomes a mess and it's up to me to clean it up the next day. Horray. Yay. I love it. But I have tasks, so I will do it. The sun isn't on sight anymore, which means there is no competition.

Oh, hey there Moon.

"Greeting, mistress!"

"Mira?"

"May I be of assistance, Lucy-san?"

"Well, if you enjoy cleaning up messy gaming rooms, be my guest."

~-and so-~

The door creaks open. It's that time of the night again. From the door enters a blue-haired man, with casual attire.

"Hello there Jellal."

"Lucy- I-I mean m'lady. Greetings."

"No need to be formal, Jellal. It's game time, and we're always casual around each other. Heck! You're even wearing casual clothes."

"I guess you're right… Lucy?"

"That's the spirit, me blue-haired dork." He takes a plunge down on the biggest beanbag… The biggest after mine, that is. Mwahahahaha

"So, Jellal…"

"What's wrong?"

"How are things going with Erzy werzy~?" Yep. I'm in on their dirty little secret alright! Jellal stiffens and his pale face turns into a shade of pink. Jellal is always calm, cool and collected, but if you mention his relationship/friendship with Erza, he goes awkward.

"I uh… I assure you there is nothing g-going on between us." He replies back. What a sucker. Those two love birds. Their angst is more beautiful than my lame excuse for a living. It's evident that they are suckers for each other. Right then, the door slams open to reveal a hyped gamer, ready for action.

"HEY EVERYBODY, IT'S LISANNAGAMES, REPORTING FOR DUTY! IN THE LAST EPISODE… WE… uh… DAMMIT. That would never work with the audience!" Lisanna's outburst leaves me and Jellal confused.

"Did you finally get a gaming channel, Lisanna?" Jellal asks.

"I was considering, but now that I think about it-" Slam. Lisanna interrupted by Gray and Wendy entering the room.

"Well, well, well, looks like the party is about to start!" Gray starts. "I'm going to commentate like never before, Lisanna-san!" Wendy adds.

"Well, my fellow gamers: Let the games begin!" Lisanna cheers.

~-and so-~

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT DIMENTIO, IF THAT'S EVEN YOUR REAL NAME! I CHUNKED YOU SO HARD." Lisanna cheers for her victory. Amazing. We've only been here for 10 minutes, and she has already finished the boss for chapter 3-3 of Super Paper Mario.

"Lisanna, wait to go! You are amazing!" Wendy chimes. Don't push her ego, Wendy.

"Watch out Lisanna, things will only get harder from here on out…" Jellal explains.

"Don't worry guys! I totally got this flamboyant jerk under my foot! He'll teleport me to the nearest base!" Lisanna says.

_"Ciao!" _

"WHAT A COWARD! HE DIDN'T EVEN TELEPORT ME OUT OF THIS DUMB LEVEL!"

"Oh well Lisanna, looks like we have to go by the instructions of Barry-san!" Wendy says to Lisanna.

"Yeah…He said something about a red wind, right? Let's get to the top of this tree and find one." Lisanna says with determination.

That's how things went for a while. Lisanna would get angry and hyped, Wendy would comment on various points of the game and Jellal would add in some helpful tips. Who knew they'd make such a great team? I dub them 'LWJ gang'. They should make that a thing.

Eventually, Lisanna got onto a red wind and finished the level. However, this was just the start of the night. We then forged onwards to chapter 3-4, the last chapter of world 3. While Gray and I ate snacks, the LWJ gang kept their pace.

"Alright! I got both keys to enter this nerd base of his!" Lisanna says as she pushes buttons on the Wii remote to place in the keys.

"Ah! It seems like you need to answer questions!" Wendy comments.

"Assuming this fort belongs to a nerd, he probably made the answers really nerd-like. You should pay attention to the questions, Lisanna." Jellal adds in.

"HELL YEAH WE TOTS GOT THIS."

~-and so-~

"YOU GOTTA PURE HEART!"

"What the-? Lisanna, have you already completed 2 worlds in only 1 hour?" Gray says.

"S-SAVE THE PROGRESS! YOU HAVEN'T SINCE THE LAST WORLD!" Wendy stutters.

"That was quite the level! Who knew that flower king would be so generous!" Jellal adds.

That's right. Lisanna is on a roll. However, since its Friday, the gaming night has to finish early because of activities the rest of us want to do.

"Well I'm beat guys. I'm gonna go down to Cana before I hit the hay. Ciao!" Lisanna announces before she left the room, leaving Wendy, Gray, Jellal and I.

"I think I might go down for a cup of milk before I sleep. Goodnight, guys." Jellal explains before he walked from the room.

"So Lucy, is there anything you want before I end my shift as well?" Gray asks.

"Nah, I'll ask Mira If I need anything." I say back, making him leave and wave goodbye to Wendy and I. It's pretty late. I should encourage Wendy to go sleep soon as well.

"Hey Wendy, you should go get some rest too. Don't want to be sleepy tomorrow, would you?"

"Hmm…You're right, Lucy-nee! I'll go sleep right after I brush my teeth. Goodnight!" She says, standing up and leaving the room while taking her cat Carla with her. Now I'm by myself. Well, the Moon is still here. How come there's always something superior next to you at all times? I'll have Erza smash the Moon into smithereens for being better than me.

I stand up and make my way out of the door, leaving the room messy as always. In truth, I'm the only one that has activities left from the gaming squad. Lisanna only plays when all squad members are present, so I guess it's no big deal for her to turn it off. The ones who are left are: Cana who has to stay up for another hour at the coffee place, Mirajane who has to stay up as long as I am, Levy who is cleaning the library up and Natsu and I who have to do our weekly studies AT the library. Maybe I'll invite Cana over?

I make my way across the corridor, trying to locate the library. Another night, another fright at the library. Friday nights are always horrible here in the library. But I enter anyway. Last time I had to hide away from Natsu in order to escape from one of his bone-crushing hugs. Who knows what tonight will have in store? Hopefully not the sun. I open the door, finding said boy sitting on a chair, reading a book but not anymore since his attention went on me.

"Lucy! You're finally here! I thought you forgot about our study lessons."

"Why are you so excited about studying, Natsu? Last time I checked, you hated learning."

"together." He emphasises. Of course. How could I have not known?

"Yeah, yeah where's Mirajane?" I ask

"Ouch. That's what you decide to ask on? I truly hurt, Lucy." He says in a melodramatic voice.

"Ehhh I'm so sorry Natsu one-chaaan~" I mimic a high pitch sister personality. His face turns red and his book drops down to the ground.

"…"

"What's wrong? You don't think I actually like doing that, right?

"Lucy…" He says in a husky voice, which for some reason my body decides to react to by sending shivers down my spine and making me…blush!?

"Do you like me?"

"Wh-what?" Another layer of blush plasters my face. What's happening to me? Is it because of his voice? He's talking so huskily…

"I'm your brother, but you never show me how much you love me."

"Th-th-that's incest though!"

"As a brother, Luce."

"I-I…I guess…"

"Say the whole sentence."

"Na-Natsu…I uh…"

"You what?"

"I…I love you, Natsu." BUT ONLY AS A BROTHER, I SWEAR!

"Lucy…" He got up and walked towards me. He then shoved me onto the door, closing it and pinning me onto it. I'm completely trapped. I froze from his actions, what's he thinking? I'm probably blushing 50 layers of red by now!

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." He says, a bit aggressively but also soothing.

"Natsu…What are you doing?"

"What do you mean little sister?"

"My heart…You're doing something with it… It won't stop pounding. And my face won't stop burning. What are you doing to me right now?"

Immediately, his cheeks turn into a beautiful shade of red. He shakes it off and holds my chin, slightly tilting it.

"Then let me increase it for our own pleasure~" He then pecks my cheek lightly. It was only for a second, but I could feel the warmth of his lips brushing against my cheek. He's doing it again. He's making it bump faster and making it hotter. His rough lips against my cheek…His lips against my-WHAT? I pull back and finally snap out of my trance.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"A brotherly peck to the cheek, of course!"

"WE'RE SIBLINGS FOR CRYING OUT LOAD"

"HahaHA! I FINALLY KISSED YOUR CHEEK! ~"

"PERVERT."

~-and so-~

Today was a mess. The biggest mess I've ever experienced on a Friday. Have you got accustomed to my friends yet? They're all a bunch of wackos. Let me remind you why today was a mess.

The Sun.

It's all the sun's fault. But you know what? The moon is at fault too. They're both better than me which causes me to have a tough life. However, the sun might be a better person tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow I won't have to be paired up with Natsu, get tackled by Gray who resulted in a misunderstanding, accused of kissing Loke, passionately hugging my brother, having to go through Lisanna's temper tantrums and getting kissed on the cheek by Natsu Dragneel, my brother. And for some reason, Natsu now has the ability to race my heart and the colour of my cheeks. Hmm…

That's going in the vault. Goodnight, Moon.

A/N: So, like I said: NALU STORY, ALRIGHT? Hope you liked it and review please! They help loads!


	3. Milly and Mery

Mansion's secrets

A/N: Sorry for the freakishly long wait! I just recently got my motivation to write so HERE I AM. You can thank the many series of pop-culture related stuff I've been in touch with. But yeah: LET'S DO IT.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

"Nyaaaan~ Wake up Lucy-wucy~"

"…Huh?"

"It's me silly billy! Didn't you know Erza invited us?!"

"Milli…anna?"

"Nyan!"

"Get off."

"You're so mean Luce! Mira-ey told me to wake you up!"

"She told you to wake me up, not get on top of me."

"Luuuuucyyyy~ why do you hate meeee? ~"

"Where's the other one?"

"Other one? Oh! You mean Meredy? MEREDY! COME HERE!"

"LUCY! HIII!"

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and the sun still persists on being better than me. I'm out on my daily jog with Erza, except Millianna and Meredy are joining us as well. You want to know who they are? Okay, let's start with…

Millianna is Erza's childhood friend. She has brown eyes, like mine (except mine's a bit darker), and funky hair that looks like she's just woken up, but two large lumps stand on the top-sides of the hair, resembling cat ears. Like a cat woman! She's wearing an extremely loose white singlet with grey jeans on. Her singlet has a cat paw design on it (right in the middle of her large chest, should I add). Her personality resembles a curios kitten. She's always pointing out if something is spiffy and is quite outgoing with everyone. A very peppy person that likes cats, basically.

Gee, why am I going in detail with this? It seems necessary so I'll continue on with Meredy.

Meredy is _Jellal's _childhood friend. She has bright green eyes and has bold pink hair that's usually tied up in a tight ponytail while some bangs rest on her face and two long pieces reside on her large chest. She's wearing a tight white singlet with an olive coloured cardigan and has short grey shorts on. A heart shaped necklace also reaches down her chest. She used to be extremely anti-social until Erza and Jellal decided to do something about it (which I will go through in a second). Now she's all bubbly and optimistic.

You see, both girls used to be quite shy. Millianna was timid and Meredy was anti-social. One day when Jellal's dad came over to visit us, and brought Jellal as well, Erza also had Millianna with her. We didn't know how, but they started interacting with each other and became the best of friends. Now they live in a shared house together that Cana helped buy for them! I'm so happy for them.

I hadn't realized that the mansion came in view until Millianna shouted-

"SWEET FREEDOM!"

Ah yes, I'm very happy for them. We go back inside and take a nice shower. We have multiple bathrooms in our mansion, so there was more than enough for us all to take a quick shower. After that, we changed into different clothes and made our way to the dining table; it was lunchtime.

Since no one was going to visit today, our loyaler maids and butlers decided to have their lunch here. It didn't matter because my dad has still not arrived! I walked towards one of the chairs with Erza, Millianna and Meredy. Everyone else was there, even master! But it was quiet. It was better this way. I didn't like the commotion Loke caused yesterday anyway.

"Thank you for the food." Natsu, Wendy and I chimed at the same time. We flinched at our sudden similarities but then giggled it off.

"I guess it's true when they say siblings have a special bond!" Master said.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

"Why do I have to come? I have guests you know!"

"Calm down loser, Wendy and Erza are there."

"Come on you two, stop complaining."

"SHUT UP NATSU!"

"EEEK!"

How did I end up coming with these two idiots? Stupid Natsu had to complain about being bored, Lisanna had to suggest accompanying her buying a game, AND STUPID NATSU AGAIN FOR FORCING ME INTO THIS. I HAVE GUESTS YOU KNOW? I shall shit on these two once we get back.

"Hurry up Lisanna, I don't have all evening!" Seriously! What's up with this girl and 'GETTING THE LATEST EDITION OF SUPER SMASH BROS'? I just want to go home and chat with Milly and Mery.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

It was Saturday at 6 o' clock and I was doing my daily/nightly ritual of cleaning the gaming room for Lisanna. This time, she wants to make up for the fact that we didn't spend much time playing last night. So firstly, she and Millianna are sitting on the bed playing the new game Lisanna purchased earlier today.

"Oh, Oh! Palutena's taunts are so cuuute, NYAAAH~"

"Yeah but check Rosalina's!"

"Whoa, that's pretty spiffy and sassy at the same time!"

"I know, right?"

As the two kept fangirling, me and Mirajane tried to clean the room faster. I could also hear someone walking nearby.

"Yo Mira, can we continue that Disney marathon we were doing last night?" That was Cana. She leaned on the door while staring at Mira, waiting for her answer. Wait-what?

"What are you guys talking about? What marathon?" How long do these two stay up? How long have they been keeping this whole marathon thingy up? I DEMAND ANSWERS! IT'S A THING, OKAY?

"I hope you don't mind, Lucy-sama! But Cana and I hold marathons two days a week. Fridays and Saturdays." Mirajane replies sweetly. What a devil.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

"UGGGGHHH WHERE THE HELL IS JELLAL? THAT MAN BETTER HAVE SOME SORT OF EXPLANATION FOR BEING SO LATE TO OUR DAILY GAME NIGHT!" Lisanna practically roared in the gaming room, her voice bouncing away from the walls and back to my poor ears. This is going to be a long night. Right then, the door opens slowly.

"Uhh… I'm so sorry Lisanna. I didn't mean to keep you waiting, but I had to go back downstairs to bring-" Jellal poked his head into the room and then suddenly.

"MARSHMALLOWS!" Millianna and Meredy squeaked as Jellal showed them the packet of marshmallows.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"JELLY MAN~ NYAAA!"

"MY WEENIE-MAN!"

Yep. A looong night.

Lisanna already had the menu of the game ready, now she clicked the start button to continue off where we left.

**_"Raise yer chunks in the air, as the most debonair man o' men strides into the room!_****_ "_**

Lisanna clicked away a few times until she found a line she liked in the dialogue of the game.

**_"_****_Gosh, O' Chunks, QUIT IT! You're breaking windows! What are you yelling about?"_**

"You know, I have mixed feelings about this Mimi chick." Lisanna inquired.

"What d'yu mean Lis-ey?" Millianna asked.

*click*

**_"_****_Oh, that? Yeah, I just had O' Chunks come up with a nice motivational tune."_**

*click* "Wait; let me find another line from her…"

"*gasp* Nastasia-san is making him say it 1,000 time?!" Wendy gasped in disbelief, quickly scanning a line another character said as Lisanna quickly clicked away.

**_"1,000… 1,000 TIMES?!"_**

**_"Gosh, you're even more evil than I thought!"_**

**_"Hey, but enough chatting! So where's the count, huh? I want to see him!"_**

"UGH! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN HER." Lisanna exclaimed.

"I don't really get this, seeing as I only just started watching you guys play this." Meredy added while Millianna nodded.

"She's not… I don't know one second she's… OKAY I DON'T KNOW I THINK I'M OVER ANALYZING THIS STUPID GAME, OKAY?" Lisanna yelled.

_And that my friends, is how Lisanna makes herself pissed off._

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (meanwhile with mira and cana *not in lucy's pov*)<p>

"So, have you watched Tangled, Cana?" Mira asked sweetly.

"What the fuck is Tangled?" Cana replied lazily.

"Language, Cana." Mira bluntly stated.

"Whatever, just start it up and hand me my beer~" Cana slurred, lust lingering within her voice.

"Are you sure about the game we arranged for tonight?" Mira asked as she handed her the beer.

"Of course, girly. I'll plant your first one on tonight~" Cana suggestively expressed while drinking.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (back to the gaming squad *back to lucy's pov*)<p>

**_"The count's orders are absolute…completely without exception, yes?"_**

**_"We shouldn't even dare to think about a secret sneak attack. Perish the thought!"-_**

"THIS GUY IS FULL OF SHIT I SWEAR!" Lisanna wailed while clicking ahead, obviously not amused by one of the characters in the game.

"Now, now Lisanna-san! We mustn't be rude to Dimmy-kun!" Wendy adds as she points towards the screen. Lisanna then smirks while she still clicks on a button.

"OoOoO~ someone's falling in love with the sadistic jester, hm?" Lisanna teased which caused a blushing Wendy as she flailed her arms around.

"N-O-NO-N-O! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, LISANNA-SAN!"

"Suuuure~"

"Lisanna, be nice to Wendy."

"Huuuhn? You like Dimentio as well?"

"I don't, but stop teasing the child. She can't help the character being flamboyant."

"OH SO FLAMBOYANT GUYS ARE COOL, HUUH? WELL I HATE THEM OKAY?"

Once again, Lisanna managed to get herself pissed. I wonder how it's going with Mirajane and Cana…

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (normal pov *back to mira and cana*)<p>

The room they're staying in is rather small compared to the others in the mansion. There are many rooms like this in the mansion that are usually not used, so random people in the house occupy it for different things. This just so happens to be the marathon room that belongs to Mirajane and Cana. The room is locked.

The room is completely square, but there are different furniture lying around in the corners of the room. There's a queen-sized bed in the far middle-end of the room. There are a lot of pillows on the bed and the few blankets on the bed are all messy from last night (nothing like that happened, relax). There's a couch on one side of the room that's covered in undergarments and random shirts. There's a zip-up wardrobe nearby the door. The walls were covered in light pink, however the two tables that had lamps on each side of the bed made the room look a bit red; sort of romantic. It's the usual type of room with the coat hanger and all, but there's one major difference:

The massive on-wall T.V.

"Did you brush your teeth and all?" Mirajane asked sweetly and she made her way to one side of the bed.

She was wearing a simple silky cream-coloured nightgown that showed off her curveyous body, as if it was stretching the silky gown. Her hair which usually has her fringe tied up is now free and brushed on one side. Nothing else really stands out besides her deep blue eyes. Cana wore the same nightgown.

"Yeah, I'm all ready for tonight Mira~" She said with lust as she winked at her suggestively. Mirajane then climbed onto the bed and reached for Cana. While Cana wrapped her arm around her waist, Mira wrapped one arm behind Cana and one underneath her ample bust. Cana then reached for the remote and played the movie.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (back to gaming squad *and back to lucy's pov*)<p>

**_"At the Duel of the Hundred, the hero will meet with dark powers of purest chaos."_**

*click*

"Come on Lisanna, this is important dialogue!" Jellal complained.

"That's right Lis-ey, we have to read these lines or else we would be lost!" Millianna added. Lisanna them grumbles to herself and says something about not caring about blah blah blah Dimentio is a jerk blah blah.

A few minutes passed and Lisanna finally entered the door to the next level: Chapter 6-1. I know, she's crazy to get this far in such a short time. I wasn't really paying attention to the game for a while; my mind seemed to drift of in another direction.

"Okay, you are **not **allowed to fall in love in with any jerks Wendy, you got that?"

Love, huh… I wonder how Natsu is doing all by himself… Wait- WHY DID I THINK OF NATSU? My mind then drifted off to different scenarios. Why do I always torment my brain this way? Must be the sun's fault. Curse you sun!

"Uh, guys? I really need to do a number 1 and probably a 2! WHERE ARE THE BATHROOMS?" Meredy yelped. Out of all the rooms to not have a bathroom, it was this one. So I offered to show her the way.

I walked her out of the room and to the nearest bathroom which was a few meters away, which was nearby Natsu's room.

"The closest restroom is right here. You go there while I check on something, okay?"

"Thank you-" She runs straight to the restroom. I walk a few meters away from the restroom and find the door to…-wait what am I doing in front of Natsu's doo-

*screech* Too late. The door opened to reveal my loveable pink haired brother.

"…L-Lucy?"

"Uhm… Hi?" MY FACE IS HEATING UP JUST BECAUSE OF HIS PRECENCE. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? He's wearing a loose, plain olive green shirt and long grey sweatpants. He doesn't have his scarf on.

"What were you doing staring at my wall, Luce?" Natsu asked lazily. His scratchy voice sends my spine in a complete domino effect as each part of my spine electrifies.

"Uh… I was… Admiring the texture! Yes! Hahahha..ha…ha…"

"Ueh…You're so weird, Luce!" He shows off his icon toothy grin as he makes me blush once more. If it because of that peck he gave me yesterday? Oh god, don't tell me I'm falling for my **brother!** He then places both hands onto my shoulders and leans his head forwards a bit.

"Are you falling for me yet, princess?"

What do I say? WHAT DO I SAY? If I don't say something, he'll think I'm an idiot! Why should I even answer that! It's such an awkward question to ask. It's basically asking you if you would like to form an incestuous relationship! Right then a door sliding open could be heard from a few meters away.

"Uhm…Am I… Interrupting anything?" Meredy asks with a slight pink blush forming her face. Oh great. Don't you just love it when people get you off guard? it happens to me multiple times to be honest. What am I going to do with my stupid life?

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (with mira and cana *normal pov*)<p>

"You ready, Mira?"

"Y-yes…"

Mirajane leaned onto the many pillows as Cana slid her hand slightly above her nightgown and then gripped her thigh and leaned onto her. Her other arm reached her cheek as she cupped it with her hands. She then ascended towards her delicate lips and claimed her first kiss. They tilted their heads to get a more comfortable position as they slightly opened their mouths. Cana licked the bottom of Mira's lips and she kissed her more passionately, causing Mira to let out a slight moan. Mira lifted her knee, making Cana lean towards a better position where she slides her fingers down her thighs further, making Mira blush harder and let out another moan. They kept that up for a while but they separated, desperate for some air. They were panting and blushing furiously.

"Y-you're tasty…"

"Cana…"

"That's round 1. Next time a character from the movie shows any more hints of love, we'll move onto round 2~"

"Mhm~"

* * *

><p>AN: OKAY I BET NONE OF YOU GUYS WERE EXPECTING CANA AND MIRAJANE TO GET TOGETHER LOL. I just find them really cute as a couple and oh golly this is the most steamy thing I've written (idk what you guys count as steamy though lol). But this story is about _the mansion's secrets _so we will still have non-nalu stuff! So I'm sorry for the lack of nalu in this chapter, but I had fun writing it!

LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE SO I CAN BE MOTIVATED 3 (I didn't edit this btw I'm sorry!)


	4. Not entertaining

Mansion's Secrets

A/N: So here we are with the new chapter! I'm not sure about the chapters from here on out because I'm gonna start developing Lucy's feelings towards Natsu. Why am I worried? Because I suck at character development .-. But meh, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

**_"Under the looming shadow of The Void, the world slowly drifted toward demise. _**

*click*

*click*

*click*

"Lisanna, stop skipping the-"

"CHAPTER 6-1! SAMMER GUY SHOWDOWN! Hey everybody and welcome back to Lisanna games!"

"You know Lis; it would be much easier for all of us if you just recorded your commentary and post it on YouTube. You know, seeing as though you got your act thro-"

"In the last episode, Lucy went to the bathroom with Meredy! And in this episode we will be doing whatever lies in this chapter and BEYOND!... Also Gray, I don't appreciate your tone. Watch it, okay?"

"Shhh! Guys, the chapter has already started!" Wendy says while pointing her index finger to her mouth, shushing everyone.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (normal pov: with mira and cana)<p>

***ring***

***ring***

"Hey Cana, your phone is ringing." Mira said. Cana grabbed her phone and answered the call. 'It's Jude…' Cana thought as she raised her pone to her ear. Mira paused the movie so Jude would not be able to hear.

"Cana, how may I help you, sir?" Cana asked.

"I have called to announce that I am returning from my trip early today at 7am. Make sure my butlers and maids are set in a few hours." Jude replied, no, ordered. Cana flinched. He was coming back so soon?

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure Jellal and Virgo are awoken early for your service…" Cana added. With that, Jude hung up and left the phone beeping.

"Cana… Are you alright?" Mira asked with concern laced in her sweet voice.

"That jerk… He didn't even ask how Natsu, Lucy and Wendy are… And here Wendy was sulking for him to return… I hate him…"

"Cana…"

"We'll have to cancel Natsu's plan… If Jude saw those two together… He would go mad."

"And the poor boy was looking so forward to it…"

"We'll tell him after the movie finishes. I'll go wake everybody up though."

"You don't want to wake up Natsu right now?"

"He's had a rough day."

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (back to lucy's pov)<p>

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU SHIT CANADIAN SQUARE FACE?!..." Lisanna yelled, flaling her arms around to emphasize her outburst.

Jellal and Wendy flinched. Jellal raised his palms and pressed it against Wendy's ears. "Lisanna! Watch your tongue-"

"I HAVE TO FIGHT 100 OF THOSE LITTLE SHITS? GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK! THIS GAME IS FULL OF SHIT." Lisanna continued.

"First of all Lisanna, Wendy is in the room and you'll highly influence her. Two, the stage CLEARLY states that the level will be Japanese/Chinese based." Gray states as he glares at Lisanna. Said girl frowned, her face getting serious as she turned to Gray.

"Uh… Someone who strips off his uniform on a daily basis is not allowed to tell me what's right or wrong." Lisanna said coldly. It's like her attitude changed from rage-filled to seriousness.

"Excuse me? I don't want to hear that from a whiny girl who gets mad at _Mario _games! Have you not heard that games are supposed to be **entertaining?**" Gray replied just as coldly. The atmosphere changed, everyone could feel it.

Lisanna's bangs split onto her eyes as she pressed to 'Home menu' button on the Wii remote. Okay, this is not good. Wendy raised her hand to her mouth, surprised by where the conversation was heading and **has **headed to. Lisanna was showing slight hints of trembling as she turned her head back to Gray.

"You… A whiny girl?... I-I… You… I'm not _entertaining? _Well… I'd… How **_dare _**you?!" Lisanna lifted her head up so Gray could see her face. Gray did not expect it, but a single tear quickly trotted down her cheek as her other eye streamed a tear as well. Gray's eyes widened, but only for a second. His face then took his previous serious form.

* * *

><p>.0. (Lisanna's pov)<p>

**_ "Mira… I don't want to go… I don't want you to leave… Please STAY!"_**

**_"Lisanna, I assure you that everything will be fine. You're a pretty girl and everyone will love you! You will meet a lot of nice people in the club! Isn't that right, Elfman?"_**

**_"Mhmm, make your Strauss siblings proud. If you do this, then maybe I'll become a man!"_**

**_"Mira… Elfman…"_**

**_"Now go! A cute 6 year old like you will make it happen…"_**

* * *

><p>.0.<p>

"H-hey?! L-Lisanna?!"

.0.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"U-uh… Hello… My name is Lisanna Strauss, and I'm going to participate in the- uh… Comedy section of the club… I hope we can get along…"<em>**

**_I walked over to the comedy section of the room. It was filled with trashy kids my age. They have me dirty looks and questioned why I'm here._**

**_"Ugh, what a fuss face! Do you think you're old enough for makeup? Humph! You can't be pretty! You're ugly, get lost."_**

**_"Yeah, we don't need an extra member! I bet you don't even HAVE any talents!"_**

**_"T-that's not true… I'm not wearing makeup and I… I AM talented!"_**

**_I heard a few kids running towards the section I was in, probably trying to see if a fight was going to start. They were all saying 'Are they gonna smash?' 'With that weak newbie girl?' and so on._**

**_"Oh yeah? Then amuse me, 'tough' girl! If you fail, I'll beat you with my own two fists!"_**

**_I didn't know what to do. I was frozen. I could never entertain anyone… I can't when my siblings aren't encouraging me… I can't do it without support! I'll never be able to entertain anyone… Because no one will support me…_**

**_"I guess you were just talk, girl! You're not entertaining! You're a wuss!"_**

**_That sentence impacted me like a stab in the chest. That's right… I'll never be a comedian. My siblings won't always be with me. I'll be alone and I'll turn t trash… Tears started trotting down my cheek which made those stupid kids smile. This is it. He's going to punch me._**

* * *

><p>.0.<p>

"Lisanna… This isn't funny anymore! Wake up!"

.0.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YA' THINK YOU'RE DOING?"<em>**

**_A new voiced joined in. The voice was filled with hope. The boy walked towards us and stood in front of me. I decided to scan him to see who he was and why he stopped the kid's attack. He looked the same age, but looked to brave but…_**

**_"P-pink?"_**

**_The boy had pink hair? As soon as I stated the colour, he delivered a punch to that jerk's face which caused him to fall down to his back. Both his fists were clenched really hard that his toned skin was turning pale._**

**_"It's SALMON!"_**

**_He yanked my wrist and pulled me away from the room. We ran a bit, but I didn't know where._**

* * *

><p>.0.<p>

"Take her to Bixlow's place, AND THAT'S A DEMAND!"

.0.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"W-where are you taking me?"<em>**

**_"There's a separate building nearby… The club has nicer people in it! That's where all the jerks hang out. THAT'S the Sabertooth building. I've brought a girl named Yukino from there too because she was kind." He started as we were still running._**

**_"I bring all the nice kids to our club!"_**

**_"…And this club is called…?"_**

**_"Fairy Tail! My name is Natsu by the way, what's your name?"_**

**_We finally reached the separate building which was not so far away. We stood in front of the doors. "My sisters and our friends are there too! Heck, you might even find a BOYFRIEND to entertain instead of those jerks!" Natsu cheered, grinning._**

**_"I can… Entertain…?"_**

**_"Yup!" The doors then opened._**

**_"You can entertain as much as you want!"_**

* * *

><p>.0.<p>

My eyes shot open as I met a blue-coloured ceiling. Wait… Blue? Where am I? I shot my body up but then realize that it was a bad idea as I launched back to the bed I was on. Which room in the Mansion has a blue wall? Right then, the room's door opened to reveal a tall man that looked extremely familiar.

"Hey! Lisanna, you're awake!"

"…Bixlow?!"

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (normal pov with mira and cana)<p>

"MY POOR BABY GIRL!"

"Settle down Mira! Jude will arrive any second now!"

"That idiot Gray… HE'LL PAY FOR MAKING MY LITTLE SISTER CRY!"

"Try to calm down! You're going to have to work with Gray for the day anyway."

"Oh Cana… If only I… I WAS THERE TO PUNCH GRAY IN THE FACE THE MOMENT HE MADE HER CRY!"

Cana face palmed herself. Right that moment, they could hear Lucy and Erza walking down the stairs and arriving at the doors where Mirajane and Cana where standing at.

"Are Virgo and Jellal ready, Lucy? They need to be here." Cana asked her blond friend. Lucy gave a nod.

"They're almost ready, just give them a sec. "

"So… Are you two out to walk? Where are Millianna and Meredy?" Mirajane asked Lucy and Erza.

"They took Lisanna to Bixlow's while they went back home. They said that they'll come back another day." Erza answered while Lucy turnred her head down.

"Is something wrong, Lucy? Do you need anything?" Cana asked, worried for her friend.

"I…I'm sorry you guys, especially Mira… I don't know why Gray snapped at her like that…" Lucy said as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"We don't blame you Lucy, and we don't blame Gray, right Mira?" Cana asked Mira while she frowned but forcefully nodded. Right then, Virgo and Jellal came down from the right.

"Sorry we're late." Jellal said while slightly bowing to Lucy. Virgo did the same.

"Do you wish to punish me, princess?" Virgo asked while bowing.

"C'mon Virgo, no need for that." Lucy said while still fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. It was then that Cana noticed her attire. 'A skirt? Where…? I thought she was out running?' Cana thought to herself. Lucy realized Cana's realization and quickly yanked Erza's arm and ran out the door.

"WELL HA… WE'RE OFF FOR OUR RUN! HA…" Lucy yelled while her voice disappeared in every second.

The four just stood there confused.

'Wait a minute' Cana and Mirajane thought together.

"WE DIDN'T TELL NATSU TO CANCEL HIS PLAN!"

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (lucy's pov)<p>

After running away for several minutes, Erza and I parted our ways when we reached a small mall-typed place. She said something about buying a cake and going to buy some clothes. Why am I here? Good question. Let me explain to you **what I did **when Lisanna was taken away from the Mansion:

* * *

><p>.0.<p>

I walked down the hallway, feeling pretty bummed out. I can't believe Lisanna and Gray argued for a moment. After seeing Wendy cry, I took her to her room and tucked her in her soft bed. Now I'm walking back to my room. I can't stay up after **that. **As I walked passed one of the doors, it immediately opened and an arm stretched out and yanked me to its room.

Natsu.

Whilst pulling me into his room, he fell down on his king sized bed, pulling me into his chest. He was warm and I needed a hug. Natsu's arms enveloped my back as he pulled my head closer, causing me to lean into the crook of his neck.

I know how Lisanna was treated. She told us that she has always been bullied. She only told me, Natsu and Wendy that. I remembered all the times she would tremble from her thoughts of being alone. I remember how sorrowful she used to be. But she became strong and developed a whole new personality. I didn't notice, but a tear slipped down my cheek and onto Natsu's skin who reacted immediately. He gripped my shoulders and pulled me up so he can see me. My arms gripped the sheets of his bed so I can get balanced.

"You're crying! What's wrong?!" He asked, worried ad one of his hands let go of my shoulder to wipe away my tear stain.

"Natsu…" I somehow managed to say.

"Did someone make you cry? Tell me, Luce! I'll beat then to a bloody pulp!"

"N-no… Nothing like that… Lisanna… She…"

"What happened to Lisanna?" He asked while stroking her face.

"Sh…-she fainted…" I stuttered. With that, Natsu froze.

"Wh-what?!" He started. "Is she okay?!" He said whilst pushing me up so we can both sit on the bed. He looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Millianna and Meredy took her to Bixlow's place and left as well… Mira checked on her and she was fine, but she thought taking her to her best friend's place would be a good choice to make."

Natsu then let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that she would be okay. "But… Why did she faint? Was she just tired of playing games or…"

"She… Gray said something that really broke her… She cried and then fainted…" I said hesitantly, not sure how Natsu would react.

His eyes widened with his mouth slightly hanging open. He clenched his fists so hard that it looked like his veins were going to pop. He looked lost at me with his deep onyx eyes.

"That dirty bastard! He made Lisanna cry?!" Natsu shouted. I flinched a bit from his outburst.

"I'll make him apologize Natsu, don't hurt him, okay?" I said in the calmest tone I could muster. His fists released slightly and his expression turned a bit calmer.

"But Lisanna… She doesn't need to shed anymore tears… Sh-she… She was always so weak and… Please… Make sure Gray apologizes or else he'll be meeting my fist." He said as he got calmer and calmer. It makes me happy to know that Natsu cares about his friends so much. I admire that about him.

"Of course… In the meantime, we should let Lisanna stay at Bixlow's for a few days. They're dearest friends of each other." I said, trying to cheer him up a bit. And it worked. He grinned his toothy grin at me and then tugged the sleeve of my shirt.

"Well in that case, why don't we go out as well? We can go to the mini mall around the corner like plan- I MEAN… Uh… So do ya' wanna go or what?" That's strange… Did he say like planned…? Nah, Natsu is too dense to plan a da- WAIT, DID HE SAY HE WANTS TO GO OUT?!

My face then turns 50 shades of red, causing Natsu's confused look. "Is it hot in here or is it just you?" He whispered into my ear in a deep voice.

"HIIIIIYAH!" He deserved a good Lucy chop.

.0.

* * *

><p>And that's how I got into this mall. I don't know how, but he persuaded me into coming here with him. He said that he left early, so he should be around here somewhere. I can't be bothered looking for him! He can find me himself. I walk towards a stand that was selling cold drinks. It's Spring right now but it's so hot, so I could go for a cold drink. Luckily there wasn't such a big line.<p>

I soon made it to the counter and asked for a small sized vanilla smoothie. I waited for a minute at the end of the counter where straws were placed. My order came in and I grabbed the smoothie from the receptionist. I didn't move, I wanted to try it first so I drank in front of the counter. I took a sip and brought it back down.

"Is it to your liking, miss?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes miss! It's delightful." I answered to the girl. She was just about my age, maybe a bit younger actually. Purple hair, huh? She was pretty cute. Kinana, as her tag read. I took another sip as I tilted my head up slightly. I brought it back down so I can take a breather. Right then, I could feel a warm presence.

"Does it taste as good without it?" Said voice hung his arms from behind me as he whispered those words to me.

Natsu.

I flinched slightly. He has to stop that. But wait! I just got a brilliant idea. I haven't turned around yet, so I used that opportunity to…

"Is that you, Sting? ~" I said as sweetly as I could, still not moving but I took a quick sip from my drink. I could feel Natsu frozen on my back, shocked from my words.

"I-I'm…Who's Sting?" Natsu asked, stuttering. He fell for it.

"C'mon Sting! You can't fool me! You told me that we'll go on a date, remember?" I asked innocently.

Natsu's arms slid back up whilst he cupped my chin and turned me around to face him. He was practically fuming. His other arm gripped my shoulder intensely. It actually hurts…

"That hurts, Natsu-"

"Who the hell is Sting?" Natsu said, separating every word. I sigh. I probably should have thought how I should've handled it afterwards.

"My b_oyfriend._" Oh nononono! Why did I say that? I already had my fun! But I wasn't able to continue my thoughts as he yanked my wrist and pulled me towards an alleyway. I nearly dropped my drink, what's with him? He shoved me to the wall and pinned his palms on both sides of me. No one was here, but I tried to hide my INCREASING AMOUNT OF BLUSH.

"What did you say?" He said as his voice slightly cracked.

"Natsu, I was joking."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Actually, yes I do."

Natsu glared at me as he leaned towards me more and more. One of his hands that were pinning me rose up and reached one of my golden locks that were all let down. He tugged it towards him a bit, but not enough for it to hurt. His attention was set on that bulk of hair that was fiddling in his fingers. He kept playing with it slowly.

"I won't let anyone lay a finger on you, Lucy." He lets the lock of hair go back and cups my cheek. "You know that I care about you… So why do you tease me?"

"Because you're cute." I blurted out.

Natsu's cheeks went red as he froze in his spot. He just stared at me with shocked eyes for a few seconds. "Y-you think I-I'm…Cute?" He stuttered. Gosh, does he have to be so goddamn adorable when he stutters? I'm an idiot.

"I…Guess?" My cheeks also went red after my statement. Natsu got out of his trance-like moment and commenced to leaning in. His lips reached closer and closer. He was still cupping my cheek that is now overheating.

He was now only a millimetre apart and I could feel his breath surfacing my slightly open mouth. "Lucy…" He said with lust. My trance-like state comes back. What do I do?

"Nat…su…"

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

A/N: CLIFFHANGERS! HA. I suck, I totally do .-. So a lot of dramatic stuff is happening in the mansion (and alleyways hehe), right? Lucy will find out why she keeps getting in trances SOON. I know that I made Gray seem like a total butt, **_BUT _**I did it anyway deal with it.

I hope you liked the chapter! **Please review** and why not check out my other stories that I will be working on riiiight NOW…?


	5. Erza knows

Mansion's Secrets

~-and so-~ (Erza's pov)

* * *

><p>After having a wonderful snack, I walked out of the cake store and headed towards a chocolate store. Jellal told me about what happened with Lisanna and Gray which made me really irritated. But they both have their reasons. However, I know that Lisanna is the one in pain right now.<p>

That's why I'm going to buy her some of her favourite things

And one of those things is macaroons.

I walk into the store and was greeted with the luscious aroma of chocolate. The store specialises in all things chocolate, which is basically my heaven. There were different piles of chocolate lying everywhere on the tables and shelves.

I spot a shelf with boxes that read 'Macaroons~' on them. I make my way to that particular shelf and grab a small box of blueberry macaroons. They filled about 12 pieces in it. This should be good enough. I walk to the counter and pay for it. It's pretty expensive, but I don't mind if it cheers her up in the end.

I walk out of the store with a satisfied smile and head off to the gaming store. It looks like they're having a sale, huh? I walk into the store and see teenagers roaming around in there. I didn't know which game she was interested right now, but I scanned the place as I walked further into the store.

Something then caught my eye. In the corner of the room, there was a huge poster that read 'Portal' on it. A table was placed near it with what would seem to be merchandise from that game. I saw a plushie of a grey cube with a pink heart on each side of it. The game itself was placed nearby it as well.

'I don't think she has this game, nor this plushie.' I think to myself. I grab both of them and see that they were both on sale. I made up my mind and decided to buy these for her. She would be hyped to have these, right? I walk to the counter and pay for both the game 'Portal 2' and the plushie 'Companion Cube'.

Next stop will be… the pop culture shop! I make my way to the store with two plastic bags on both my hands. I hope all this will be enough for her. I walk into the store and something immediately gets my eye. A white singlet with a chibi marshmallow that's blushing. It has two big dots for eyes which I think are adorable.

I skip my way there and grabbed the shirt. She would love something as cute as this! I was about to make my way to the counter when I heard my phone ring in my skirt's pocket. I put all items I held in one hand and used my free hand to grab the phone and answer it. Looks like Mira is calling.

"Hello Mira. What's the matter-"

"WHERE ARE NATSU AND LUCY? YOU HAVE TO BRING THEM BACK!"

I flinched at her sudden outburst and took a moment to comprehend what my friend was saying. Natsu? Why would he be at the shopping mall?

"What's wrong? And what do you mean by that?" I asked with worry laced between my words. I could hear Mira taking a big breath.

"A FEW DAYS AGO, CANA AND I MADE A PLAN FOR NATSU THAT HE WOULD BE ABLE TO GO HAVE FUN WITH LUCY! BUT THEIR FATHER IS COMING TODAY! WE FORGOT TO TELL NATSU TO CANCEL HIS PLAN AND NOW JUDE WILL ARRIVE ANY MOMENT AND HE WILL FREAK OUT IF YOU GUYS ARE GONE! ESPECIALLY LUCY AND NATSU!" Mira took another big breath.

"YOU HAVE TO TELL NATSU AND LUCY TO COME BACK ASAP OR ELSE THEY'LL BE IN MAJOR TROUBLE! NATSU SAID HE'LL BE HANGING OUT IN THE EAST BLOCK, SO HURRY!" Mira concluded with another yell. I was speechless for a second. Jude was coming back? Right now? "D-don't worry! I'll be there soon!" I confirmed. I quickly shoved my phone and made my way to the counter as quickly as I could.

The receptionist could tell that I was in a rush, so she quickly folded the garment and gave it to me. I let out a nod and wave and sprinted out of the store and ran my way to the east block. Everyone kept staring at me as I pushed away from them. I was almost there!

The east block was where the cinemas where, but I couldn't see them anywhere. But then I got a whiff of a scent. It smelt like the shampoo Lucy used today. She was nearby. I walked around and saw a drink stand. Without noticing, I was walking to the stand. It was tempting, okay! One of the receptionists that were working there looked familiar though.

"Kinana?" I called as I walked closer. She seemed to notice and stared at me for a moment. "Ah! It's you Erza! First Lucy now you~" She sang. Wait-Lucy? She must have seen her.

"Wait, are you saying you've seen Lucy around?" I asked as I leaned towards the counter. She looked confused for a moment, but replied quickly.

"Oh, I think I saw Natsu dragging her to that alleyway. He looked pretty pissed…" She said with a sad smile and pointing towards an alleyway. I looked to the direction and turned back to her.

I gave her a grateful look. "Thanks for that. It was nice seeing you!" I said with a nod. She replied with a cute smile and waved me off as I jogged to the said alleyway.

'Those idiots! And why would Natsu be mad at her?' I asked myself. I turned to the alleyway and spoke before I saw.

"Natsu, why the heck are yo- EEEP!" I quickly covered my mouth after perceiving the situation before me.

_Natsu was kissing Lucy._

_Natsu was __**kissing LUCY.**_

**_NATSU WAS KISSING LUCY?!_**

My eyes were widened with shock and I let out a gasp for air. I was blushing the same colour as my hair as I observed the scene. 'K-k-k—k-kiss?' I stuttered to myself. The pair seemed to notice and tilted their heads. As soon as they did, both their eyes grew the same size as mine. They quickly pushed each other apart and were frozen.

It was silent for a while.

"E-Erza?" Natsu, first to break the silence. I looked at them with disbelief.

"B-but…this is…forbidden…I-Incestuous?! I-I…" I kept stuttering after I removed my hand away from my mouth.

Lucy remained frozen and Natsu was still in shock.

Someone has some explaining to do.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (lucy's pov)<p>

Let's just say that after Erza say what happened, she wasn't so calm about it. She punched Natsu, dragged both of us to a taxi and started questioning us. Natsu said something about 'It wasn't what it looked like' and 'It wouldn't matter if I was her brother or not, right?' which caused Erza to smack him.

While they were arguing, I was still shocked. What was I thinking? Did I actually _want _to kiss him? Do I love him? All these questions rounded up in my head. I don't get it! This is so wrong. Even if I did love him, this would never work out…

I've changed so much these past few days. How could I be so simple minded about all this? I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize that we arrived home. I quickly paid the driver, since Erza and Natsu were too busy. The taxi drove off and left us near the mansion's gates.

_Maybe a game night would fix this._

_I already miss Lisanna._

Right then, I could hear a phone ringing. It was Erza's. She paused her argument with Natsu and pulled out her phone and answered it. "Hello, Mira?" She asked.

"Hurry Erza! He called and said he was arriving soon!" Even with a phone, I could hear Mira's screams.

Erza turned to us and gave us the signal. We all walked to the mansion doors and entered in We were greeted by a bowing Jellal and Virgo. While Mira and Cana were standing there impatiently.

"IDIOTS!"

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (erza's pov)<p>

I can't believe those two! How alarming! I've always joked about her relationship with Natsu, but I was never serious with her. It's not like Lucy to participate in that sort of relationship, and it's not like Natsu to pin Lucy…that way…

I was so confused and frustrated. That was straight up incest! So to calm myself down, I took a quick shower, changed into black jeans and a purple singlet tucked in it. I tied my hair up with a big black bow and put on a plain purple handbag. I decided to put on a black necklace and put on my purple shoes. And I took a quick look in the mirror before I left off with Lisanna's gifts. I didn't bother wrapping them up, so I just held all her gifts in my hand.

I exited the room and made my way down the stairs. That's when I spotted Wendy going down as well. She seemed to notice and turned around after her last step.

"Erza-san! Good morni- I mean-afternoon!" She sang. She looked pretty happy today.

"Good morning to you too, Wendy. Are you going to greet your father?" I asked.

"Hai! Lucy-san and Natsu-san are there already! So I have to go quick. But where are you heading?" She smiled.

"I'm going to visit Lisanna. I'm hoping to bring her back with these gifts." I pointed my finger at the items. She averted her gaze to them and stared at them.

"Ah! This will surely cheer Lisanna-san up! But I have to go now, goodbye Erza-san!" She sang as she skipped away. She has been waiting to see her father for days. I felt happy for her. I myself made my way down the stairs as well and left the mansion.

I walked out of the gates and walked pass the exit of the whole mansion. I then made my way to a bus stop that was nearby.

While I waited there, thoughts of what I saw today clouded my mind.

_I'll have to talk to Lucy about this._

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (normal pov with lucy, natsu and wendy (jude as well I guess :P)<p>

The doors to the dining room opened wide to reveal a petite small girl. She had her normal attire on, what with her yellow dress. Wendy spotted her Father at the end of the table and saw both of her siblings on the right of the table. Master Makarov was on the left. He gave her a smile while Jude nodded. Her siblings seemed out of it though, so they just gave off a lazy wave.

'What's wrong with my brother and sister?' She thought to herself. She made her way to the right of the table and sat next to Lucy. Jude then cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon, children. As you know, the Heartfilia Company is quite busy in this season. While I was away, we've decided that some preparations would go to place starting from today. Now, do I stand correct when I say that you two have been keeping up with your studies?" He asked with no apparent expression.

"That's right, father." Lucy answered.

"That's good. Because I've made some preparations for you two to attend classes of interest. I've assigned you, Lucy, to an arts and crafts academy. And Natsu, you have been assigned to a technology and enterprise academy. Wendy, since you're too young, I have prepared classes at a place where you could _find _your talent. Are there any objections?" Jude asked.

All three siblings were shocked and/or confused. 'Did we hear right' they thought to themselves. But Wendy was first to break the silence.

"U-uhm… what are these places called, father?" She leaned on the table and looked directly at her father.

"Wendy. You will be attending the 'Pride Jewel Hall'. They provide various resources for young kids to find their future jobs. It's a bit like a library, but a lot more complex and advanced." He answered back.

Next was Natsu. "What about us, father?" He asked.

"Natsu. You will be attending 'Technological Experiences Academy'. The place specialises in technological work such as robotics, information technology, metal work etc. And as for Lucy, you will be attending 'Arts and Crafts Academy'. It specialises in various forms of artworks such as painting, drawing, music etc." He answered back.

The three siblings gave each other looks before they talked back to him.

"Are you all satisfied?" Jude asked.

They all gave off unsure nods.

_Looks like they got themselves into another mess._

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (erza's pov)<p>

I walked down the pathway, leading to the shared house of three. Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen lived in there. The house was pretty good looking. It was a pale blue house. I knocked on their door and then seconds later, it opened wide.

"Ugh! It's just you Erza. What do you want with the queen of the fairies?" Evergreen answered from the door with a smirk. I just shook her head with a smile. "Geez, Ever…"

I then herd footsteps from across the house. "What a pleasant surprise, Erza. Are you here to see Lisanna?" Freed asked. His long green hair was tied up in a messy ponytail while Evergreen's was let down.

"Good to see you two as well. And yes, I'm here to check up on Lisanna. She hasn't been any trouble, has she?" I asked. Freed shook his head while Evergreen decided to leave. It looked like she was calling Lisanna to come down.

"Not at all. If anything, she has been entertaining with Bixlow." He reassured.

"I give you all my gratitude, Freed." He nodded in return. He then moved out of the way so I could enter. And so I did. Their house seemed pretty neat and organized. I couldn't spot Bixlow around though. Right then, I heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"There she is." Ever said.

"ERZAAA!"

Lisanna ran from the stairs and pounced onto me and hugged me tightly. "Lisanna! I'm glad you're okay. How have you been?" I asked, hugging her back.

"Just great!" She said as she pulled apart from me. She then averted her vision to her gifts that were in my hand.

"These are for you, by the way. I thought it would cheer you up." I said as I held it to her. She seemed a bit surprised, but then examined the items. She then made the biggest grin.

"OMIGOSH! YOU GOT ME GOODIES!" She took them off my hand and scanned them one by one.

"I thought you might like these since…well…you know."

She looked to happy and excited that I spotted a tear forming in her eye. She then gave me another hug and kept screaming "I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOUUUU!"

I guess that did the trick.

"Ahh! Thank you thank you THANK YOU! These are my most favourite things ever! Just wait until Bixlow comes and we can party with all these!" She cheered.

_Well, looks like someone is back to normal._

* * *

><p>~-and so-~ (mira's pov)<p>

What were we thinking! I shouldn't have given Lucy the emotion enhancer. That medicine probably made her okay with Natsu being quirky with her! We just got lucky that Erza got them here in time… Otherwise, they would've kept it on! If only I didn't want them to get together, this wouldn't have happened! I'm such a stupid meathead!

I'll have to explain Lucy the situation.

But for now, I heard that Lucy will be attending a school of sorts. I'll have to get her ready for that soon.

* * *

><p>~-and so-~<p>

A/N: GYAAAAH I'M SORRY! This was such a crappy chapter, I know! But I really wanted to do this quickly because I haven't even started writing it (until today). And it took more than 3 hours! Reading is a lot easier than writing oh god.

But I hope you liked the chapter either way.

**Please review! (they help)**

**(none of the characters or games belong to me)**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN BY THE WAY! (I'm trying to submit as many stories as I can today shhh c;)**


End file.
